Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Instead of being a Warbler, Jeff is the French teacher Nick tries to seduce in Uptown Girl.


"Fourth time's the charm, huh?" Thad said, leaning back and laughing. Nick grinned back at him, Flint, and David.

"Still can't believe I have the solo, though." It really was a bit bizarre knowing that he'd be leading the Warblers in just another hour. Besides, _Uptown Girl_ was one of his favorite songs.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Thad teased, earning a punch in his arm from Flint. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"Play nicely," Flint scolded, messing with his hair. Thad swatted at his hand, and Nick couldn't help but let out a chuckle, exchanging a glance with David. It was moments like this that Nick couldn't help but feel slightly lonely. It seemed like everyone at Dalton came in pairs – David and Wes, Thad and Flint – everyone seemed to have a best friend. Blaine had been his closest friend, but now that he was gone, he stuck with David. David was in the same boat since Wes had left.

"You know I'm kidding, Nick, right?" Thad asked, jutting out his lower lip. "Please forgive me?" Nick pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Oh, I suppose so." They laughed for a moment, and Nick tilted his head back on the couch, shutting his eyes. It was quiet except for the incomprehensible murmurs between Thad and Flint. That didn't last long, and soon there was a murmur coming from the hall. Sure enough, the door opened, and Warblers walked in, excited and babbling amongst each other.

Sebastian made a gun at Nick and winked, looking excited. This was his first performance with the Warblers. Nick couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes. Sebastian seemed like the flirtatious type so far, though he hadn't really come onto anyone strongly.

"You guys ready?" Trent walked over to them, laughing and sitting himself beside Nick. Nick nodded.

"Hell yeah."

"Not nervous?"

"Not in the least." And it was true. He'd finally gotten his solo; he wasn't about to let it get ruined by bad nerves. Besides, he was never the type to really get nervous before a performance. The Warblers moved around, talking to each other and laughing.

"Ready to rock and roll?" Trent asked, patting him on the back and standing up. Nick grinned and nodded his head before jumping up. People started taking positions.

"Guess this is it," Nick said, stretching.

"Hey, just remember not to screw it up," Thad teased, earning another punch in the arm from Flint. He rubbed at it, pouting, and they took positions, Nick standing in front of them all. They started in perfect harmony, and Nick took a deep breath, waiting for them to sing through the first four measures. "Uptown girl, she's been living in her white bread world…"

Nick slid to the side, Trent and David flanking him. Pulling his tie, he cocked his head to the side, feeling absolutely at ease as music flooded him. He pointed at them as he slid back, giving a crooked grin. He moved out to the center of the circle, the Warblers spreading out around him as he looked to either side.

"And when she knows what she wants from her time…" They moved about, and Nick ran between them, winking and nudging them. He laughed at Thad, not breaking the song. He ran his fingers in circles, facing the Warblers as they grouped together.

"She'll see I'm not so tough…" Nick spun around, hearing Sebastian sing, and his eyes caught on Blaine. His grin further widened, and he looked around as all the Warblers pumped their fists up and gave excited looks. Sebastian pulled Blaine forward, and he fell into perfect two-step with them.

"And maybe someday when my ship comes in…" Looking up, Nick saw him – the new French teacher, Jeff Sterling. He stood there, a white buttoned-up shirt and a slightly loosened tie around his neck. He wore black pants, and he looked out at them, a small smile on his face. Still, he brought his finger up to his lips as if to shush the Warblers.

Nick acted on instinct, pulling the Warblers forward and out of the room with him. They followed, and Nick's stomach tightened. He'd seen the blond around, from a distance, but up close it was different. Nick had to resist the urge to grab his tie and pull him forward. Instead, he stepped forward, leading Mr. Sterling to move back, in perfect step with him. "And when she's walking, she's looking so fine." He winked at Mr. Sterling, earning a slightly disapproving, followed by an unsuccessfully suppressed cheeky grin.

"And when she's talking…" Sebastian circled around Mr. Sterling as well, winking as Nick got behind the teacher. When Mr. Sterling turned around, he was face to face with Nick, and he shook his head, stepping back again. Still, Nick couldn't help but notice that the teacher's eyes dropped down before moving back up, scanning him up and down. A small shiver rode through him.

Mr. Sterling pointed back towards the room, trying to put a disapproving look on his face. They all laughed but seemed to go with it, skipping back into the room, jumping on the furniture, spinning. Nick stayed, however, letting Mr. Sterling lead him back. There was something incredibly hot about it, almost as if he was being pressed back.

Nick went right up to the door, slipping in before pressing back out, his face mere centimeters away from the teacher's. "That's what I am." He licked his lips and felt Mr. Sterling's hand come and push him back playfully into the room.

Nick came inside with a final glance behind him, watching Mr. Sterling disappear, and they formed a circle Sebastian kicking up before Nick did a backflip. He felt giddy. There was something about the blond - the glint he'd get in his eye. And Nick kept on seeing that slight slack-jawed look. Nick licked his lips and they started to form together again. "You know I'm in love..." Nick stepped out, his arms stretched out as his voice rang out above all of them, singing the final lines. "With an uptown girl..."

Nick grinned and ran over to Blaine, giving the boy a hug. "Hey! We didn't expect you." Blaine hugged back, and he looked around at all of them, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I thought I'd drop by." He sighed. "Wow, everything's just... the same." A few of them looked at each other, and Flint launched himself at Blaine.

"Don't be sad, B. We promise we miss our favorite, gel-obsessed Warbler lead." Laughing, Blaine wrapped his arms around Flint, pulling him into a hug as well.

"We do miss you, though," David agreed, pulling over and patting Blaine on the back. They moved back, letting Blaine scoot through to the couch before they all piled up next to him. They sat around him, some people launched themselves at him, partially sitting on top of him. Blaine laughed and playfully shoved them off.

"How are things with Kurt?" Trent asked in a sing-song voice. "Tell us all the details. Or, actually, please don't."

"You make it sound like we're sexual deviants or something," Blaine squeaked, a blush setting on his cheeks.

"I mean, hey, what you do in your spare time is none of our business. We know you're not the type to kiss and tell. Or fuck and tell," Thad teased, earning a horrified look and another smack in the arm from Flint. "Ow, hey, you really need to stop that." He pouted at Flint, giving him a wide-eyed look.

"Anyway," Nick began with a laugh, shaking his head at the two of them.

"Yeah, anyway..." Blaine snapped his head towards Nick. "Oh, by the way, you were really, really awesome with your solo! Congrats, Nick. I'm glad you finally got it." Nick leaned over, hugging him again, and his smirk softened into a smile.

"Thanks. Really, though, we missed you."

They ended up talking with Blaine for about two hours total before people had to clear out, though Nick kind of dragged on, staying with Blaine. They walked out on the grounds together, and Nick slipped his hands in his pockets. "So, what's new with you? Any boyfriends?" Blaine asked now that they were left alone.

Nick scoffed. "Oh, yeah, loads." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, gives you free range with that teacher," he joked, and Nick choked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He gave a rather revealing smirk, and Blaine burst out laughing.

"Subtlety is not your strong point." Nick nodded.

"Fair enough." Nick paused, licking his lips. "He's kind of ridiculously hot. I think I'm going to take French again."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say he teaches French." Nodding, Nick mused over what he'd have to do. It was a few weeks into school. He hoped his counselor would be willing to change his schedule around.

"How'd you guess," Nick said, laughing. "I mean, do you think I could get him to kiss me?" He closed his eyes, and Mr. Sterling printed himself on his eyelids, that undeniable attraction there.

"Can't say my expertise really lies with teachers. Or, well, guys in general. The GAP Attack wasn't really my brightest idea." Nick snorted, remembering Jeremiah's face.

"Well, thanks anyway, Blaine."

OoOoOoO

"If you're sure, then, here you go. Here's your pass to class. Your schedule has been changed," the counselor said, smiling. "Good luck." Nick nodded and took the pass, giving the counselor a sweet smile back. It quickly melted into a smirk as he walked out of the office and down the hallways. There was a skip in his step as he walked down the hallways, and he knocked on the classroom door.

It opened, and he was left face-to-face with Mr. Sterling. The blond's eyes widened minimally, but he managed to pull himself together quickly.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Nick slipped into the classroom past Mr. Sterling and turned around, handing him the note.

"Here you go." Mr. Sterling's face scrunched up with confusion as he slowly read over the note, and he looked up at Nick with something close to shock.

"You're transferring classes? But it's been two months since school started."

"Guess you'll just have to give me private tutoring lessons. I'm sure _something_ can be arranged." His eyes never left Mr. Sterling's brown ones, and Mr. Sterling was the first to drop the gaze. A light pink blush hit the teacher's cheeks, and Nick felt a triumphant air.

"I'm sure one of the students can help you…" Triumphant air gone.

"No, I mean, I've missed enough that I think it'd be best if I hear it straight from you. After school works for me better." He didn't wait for a response before settling himself down in a free seat beside Sebastian. Sebastian covered his mouth, though it was obvious from his shaking that he was laughing. No one else seemed to realize what was going on, though it looked like out of the eleven student class, Sebastian was the only Warbler.

"Fine." Mr. Sterling gritted his teeth. "Four PM on the dot. If you're not there, I'm leaving," he said. Nick purposefully stretched backwards as he nodded, yawning and slowly pulling out his shoulders before relaxing and loosening his tie slightly. Mr. Sterling's expression turned hungry for a moment, though he quickly corrected himself by going to the whiteboard. "We're reviewing the le infinitive passé et le participe présent." He clasped his hands together and turned around. "Alors, qui veut me dire…1"

Nick felt a tap on his shoulder, and Sebastian handed him a note.

**I don't know how the rest of the classroom didn't realize you wanted in his pants.**

Nick rolled his eyes before writing a response. _Yeah, like you have any right to talk. Ogled Blaine recently?_

**Nice, Nick. Really nice… Bastard.**

_Nah, my parents were married when they had me_. Sebastian chuckled and covered his mouth, and Mr. Sterling turned around, giving them a harsh glare.

"Faites attention2," he said, giving them a final glance before turning around.

**Never knew you had such a rebellious streak in you. You know this is illegal, right?**

Nick bit his lip. That was true; it was. But one look up at Jeff – the blond turned around, leaning back on the board and running his hands through his hair – convinced him it was worth it.

_I mean, no one has to know. It can be our little secret. Haha, I'll make him my dirty little secret~_

**You're just determined to get bad songs stuck in my head, aren't you?**

_It's not a bad song. :( I like it, actually_.

Sebastian snorted. They stopped passing notes for a while, and Nick focused at the board. At least, he focused as much as he could. It was hard to take it all in with Mr. Sterling standing there, his clothes looking like they were made to be torn off. Nick ran his tongue over his lips and smirked.

**Nick Duval: professional eye-fucker**.

Nick couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Sebastian's note, being caught off guard.

"Est qu'il y a quelque chose d'amusant, Nick?"3 He shook his head, and Mr. Sterling's eyes narrowed, looking him up and down. "Alors…" Before he could continue, the bell rang, and everyone scrambled out of class. Mr. Sterling went to the back room for a second, throwing a glance over at Nick. Sebastian waited for Nick, picking up his books and standing by his desk, but Nick shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I need to catch up with what's going on. School's over. You go out and have fun." Sebastian nodded and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"You too. Have fun for the both of us, since I'm still working on my half." Sighing, Nick ran his fingers through his hair.

"About that… Look, don't get angry at me –"

"Well, that's a good start."

"Blaine's my best friend, and he's ridiculously happy with Kurt. Don't screw that up for him." Sebastian looked mildly annoyed.

"See you later, Nick," Sebastian muttered, not commenting on what Nick had just said. Just as he was about to dump go towards the back, Mr. Sterling came out of the back room, giving Nick a tight smile. Nick felt his own demeanor change immediately, and he stalked forward, leaning on the edge of Mr. Sterling's desk.

"All right, so you just need me to tutor you on what you've missed, correct?" The teacher didn't even bother looking up once at Nick. Nick's eyes flickered down to the silver placard on his chest.

"Jeffrey, huh? I'm guessing you prefer Jeff." He slid on the desk slightly, making sure he wasn't knocking any papers over. Jeff slid back in his chair, moving slightly out of the way, finally glancing up at him.

"I prefer Mr. Sterling."

"Don't play as if you didn't like me," Nick said, his eyes narrowing as he leaned in closer. This time Jeff didn't move back, and the teacher's eyes even momentarily fell to Nick's lips as he wet them.

"But I don't."

Nick scooted himself closer, slowly.

"Bullshit. You can lie about it all you want, but you weren't playing during _Uptown Girl_. Actually, it was kind of hot, to be honest."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeff muttered, though he seemed fixated, and he leaned forward marginally.

"You don't?" Jeff didn't seem to be capable of producing words as he shook his head. "Maybe I should remind you."

Before Jeff could stop him, he'd turned so that he was facing Jeff, and he leaned down, his hand reaching out and yanking on Jeff's tie. Nick pressed their lips together, biting harshly on the lower one and eliciting a moan from the teacher. His hands reached forward, and he ran them through the blond's hair before letting them fall on the back of his neck. His tongue darted out, tracing the lower lip where he'd just bit down, and Jeff shuddered before pulling back.

His eyes were wide, and for a moment, he simply stared at Nick in horror.

"What the hell!" His voice was high and tight.

His hand went over to his mouth, though he didn't wipe away as it looked like he was going to do. Instead he gingerly pressed down on his lips as if there was some sort of aftereffect.

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it," Nick scoffed, trying to move himself off the desk. Jeff scrambled up and away from Nick.

"I could get fired! I could get arrested!" His voice was low and spoken at a whisper, and he glared at Nick, his hands shaking.

"No one has to know. I promise I won't tell if you won't."

"This isn't some sort of game. You're a seventeen year old boy, and I'm twenty-one and –" Nick cut Jeff off.

"First of all, I'm eighteen. Second of all, how are you only twenty-one?"

"Skipped a grade back in high school, but that doesn't matter. Okay, fine, you're eighteen." Jeff cross his arms over his chest, moving so that there was a larger gap between them. "You're my student."

"Just makes it all the hotter, I think," Nick replied, winking.

Jeff scoffed and threw his hands up before taking a deep breath. Scooting closer, he moved up to Nick, his finger jabbing out.

"I'm not going to let you indulge in this little fantasy of yours. I don't _have_ to do this. I'm not going to get fired if I don't tutor you. So, you're just going to play along and act nicely, or you're not going to get any help from me at all." His finger pressed back on Nick's chest, and Nick's breath seemed to tighten. His eyes were wide and he bit his lip, feeling his stomach tighten. Nick stared at Jeff and let out a small nod. Jeff sounded so... demanding. Jeff's lips curled upward into the slightest smirk. "Good."

"Can I still call you Jeff?" Nick jutted out his lower lip, trying to give an innocent look. Jeff's eyes narrowed, and he walked over to the door, shutting it.

"Will you calm down if I say yes?" Nick nodded. "Fine. But on my conditions - only here in these lessons when no one else is around." There was something about that thought that made him shiver. They were going to be alone here, and no matter what Jeff was saying to him, all hope was not lost.

"How about mon petit chou?"4 Nick battered his eyelashes, and Jeff scowled.

"Now you're pushing your limits. Behave or you're going to have to learn all of this on your own time. And I promise you the tests won't be easy. Let alone the AP exam at the end of the year."

Nick paused for a moment before nodding. He let his hands slide down to his legs and pulled the seam of his pants as if straightening them. Though he moved his head down, his eyes lifted up to his peripherals, and he saw Jeff's gaze follow and the harsh gulp he gave. There still was a chance for him.

OoOoOoO

The lessons seemed to continue normally. They covered multiple things, and they currently were focusing on relative pronouns, at least reviewing them. Jeff tended to do a thing where he ran his hand through his hair when he taught, and sometimes he'd bite his lip. It was rather distracting, which sometimes led to embarrassing mix-ups.

"C'est la chaise que j'ai besoin,"5 Nick muttered, only half-paying attention to what he was saying. It didn't take long for him to realize he got it wrong as ran his hands down his face and made a frustrated sound.

"Que?"

"Oh! Dont. Sorry, I was –" Well, distracted didn't really sound good. "Wasn't paying attention. Apologies." Jeff nodded and slid down in his chair.

"Just… if I'm going to dedicate my time, at least try to see what I'm telling you."

"No, no, I know this stuff already!" Nick tried, feeling annoyed at himself for missing it.

"I know you do. You're doing surprisingly well for having missed as much time as you have. I mean, really, you're doing better than some other students." A smile melted on his face.

"Guess I'm just well-endowed."

Jeff coughed, his eyes widening for a moment.

"Let's go with talented."

"You know, I'm not _only_ talented at French." He had set himself up for that one. Jeff flushed and shook his head.

"I'm sure you're brilliant at other school subjects as well," he muttered, trying to change the subject.

His eyes danced across Nick for a moment, and Nick almost got the impression that he was mentally undressing him. He let out a small laugh, which he poorly disguised into a cough.

"What?"

Nick shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too much.

"Nothing. It's just that I wasn't really talking about school subjects." There was a light pause between them. "Anyway. We're getting off topic a lot. Relative pronouns, right?"

OoOoOoO

"Will you stop that?" Jeff looked up from the computer screen with a scowl on his face.

"Stop what?" Nick put on an innocent smile as he slid the lollipop back between his lips, hallowing his cheeks and sucking. Jeff seemed to flush, and his hand went up, loosening his tie.

"You know exactly what."

Nick pulled it out again with a light pop before swirling his tongue around it. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't. Care to enlighten me?" He ran his tongue over it again, this time more slowly. "You know, cherry flavor's my favorite," he said, smiling.

Jeff's eyes stayed focused on his lips for a moment – Nick knew this brand of lollipops stained his lips red and made them look swollen – before shaking his head.

"Fine, then. I'll _enlighten _you. Stop trying to suck that lollipop like it's a cock." Jeff's jaw clenched, and he seemed almost surprised himself that he had said it that bluntly.

"Why?" Nick asked, feeling a surge of power come with it as he slowly pressed his lips to the lollipop before slipping it in his mouth and closing his eyes as he sucked, tilting his head back. "Wish it was your cock?" Jeff flushed.

"I – I won't have you speaking to me like that!" Jeff said, and Nick tilted his head forward again, making his eyes wide and pouting.

"But Mr. Sterling…" He drew out his name and gave it a childish edge. "What if I wanted it too?" He battered his eyelashes and then sniffled, trying to keep the innocent look going. A shiver went through Jeff.

"You're dismissed."

"But –"

"Out. Now. I'll give you one more chance tomorrow, but if you fu – if you mess it up, I'm not doing this anymore."

Nick scowled and grabbed his books, moving out of the door, the lollipop pressed against his cheek.

"Fine. Be that way. Have fun jacking off without me," he replied, walking out of the room. A smirk fell back on his lips as he heard Jeff's quiet squeak.

OoOoOoO

It turned out as lovely as plotting that had been, having a plethora of cherry-flavored lollipops wasn't as lovely as he thought it'd be. Nick went around, offering them out to people, and by the end of the day, he was stuck with twenty still. He went into French tutoring with one stuck between his teeth and cheek, falling down into the desk and scowling.

"What did I tell you about bringing lollipops to these things?" Jeff muttered, looking up. "We need to work on – well, review – the conditional."

"You can have a lollipop too," Nick muttered sullenly. I was trying to get rid of them. They're starting to taste God-awful, and I just want them gone." Pouting, he held out the bag to Jeff. Though Jeff shook his head, he let out a small laugh.

"Et ça, ça c'est ta faute."6 Nick sighed and nodded.

He supposed he couldn't really argue with that. Jeff handed him a worksheet, and he looked down at it, toying with his lollipop as he stared down at it. It was hard to focus; he wasn't particularly sure why. All day he'd just been on edge. He twirled the lollipop, staring down at the page.

Each question seemed to be unusually challenging, and he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled off his blazer, hoping that maybe the extreme heat was making him have a mental block. Turned out that wasn't it. Maybe today was just an off day. He sucked on the lollipop before loosening his tie as well, writing down an answer for the fifth question and scowling. His eyes flickered to his watch. Fifteen minutes had passed since he first got it, and he'd only done five problems. Fantastic.

As he went to lap at the lollipop again, he heard a small groan, and he looked up to see Jeff stared at him wide-eyed, his cheeks flushed and his lips mildly parted as he breathed heavier. Hot damn. The French teacher looked thoroughly unnerved, and he froze as Nick stared at him and cocked his head to the side.

"Anything you wanted to say?" he asked, his lips tugging up as some of the frustration seemed to melt away.

"I – I didn't…" Nick pulled himself out of his desk, pressing himself forward. He felt his cock twitch when Jeff's eyes widened and he simply licked his lips.

"Yes? You didn't what exactly?" He pressed forward, moving around the desk so that he was face-to-face with Jeff. For a moment Jeff seemed to consider what he could do.

"Fuck it." Before Nick knew what was happening, two hands grabbed his shirt, pushing him up against the wall. His neck was yanked forward as Jeff grabbed his tie, and their lips crashed together. Nick let out a gasp of surprised, and the noise quickly turned to a moan as Jeff's knee went up, applying light pressure between his legs.

"Oh, God," he moaned, his lips parting. Jeff paused for a moment, nipping Nick's lower lip before pulling back.

"This never happened. No one has to know," he growled. "Got it?" Nick nodded violently, and Jeff let out a low chuckle. "Good. So far your grade in fucking's an A, but I guess we've yet to get to the final exam. Better not screw it up." Another small groan left his lips and Jeff grabbed Nick's arms, pulling them above his head and pinning them to the whiteboard as well.

Jeff's lips trailed downward, leaving a trail down his jawbone before falling to his neck and biting. Nick bucked his hips up, and Jeff laughed, licking where he'd just bit down.

"D – don't stop," he groaned, his arms temporarily and uselessly struggling against Jeff's.

"For someone who was so eager to tease that whole time, you're rather submitting. I'd thought you would've fought back more." He winked and moved lower, holding Nick's hands above his head with one hand now and slipping the other down to loosen Nick's shirt and tie.

"What can I say, there's something about you shoving me up against the wall that has me convinced that I might like it like this as well." He leaned forward as much as he could in his position, biting at Jeff's lips. "Besides, I thought the lollipops should have cued you in on how I felt." Jeff laughed.

"You were right," Jeff muttered, his hand falling down even further and cupping Nick through his pants.

"A – about what?" Nick's head fell back against the whiteboard, and his eyes closed.

"I was having inappropriate thoughts while you were sucking that lollipop. Well, way before that as well, but… You have no clue how hard it's been trying to ignore you."

"How long?" Nick managed to choked out, groaning as Jeff unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. His hand slipped over his boxers, applying pressure there, and making Nick keen.

"Uptown Girl. The way you just dominated that song, and the way you came at me." He nipped at Nick's earlobe, his palm pressing down over Nick's erection. Suddenly, Jeff's hand were gone, and he stepped back, letting go of Nick's arms. For a moment, they just stared at each other, and then Jeff pointed down towards the floor. "On your knees. Now."

Nodding, Nick fell down, his hands fumbling at Jeff's pants. It took a minute or two of fumbling before he got it, unzipping his pants and pulling them to the ground. He whined as he saw Jeff's cock straining against his boxers. Leaning forward, he wrapped his mouth around it through the boxers, earning a moan from Jeff. His tongue pressed forward, applying pressure, and Jeff's hand went down, running through his hair.

Running his fingers up Jeff's inner thighs, he let out a small humming sound before pulling back and looking up at Jeff. His fingers hooked into the boxers and slid them to the floor, and he stared at Jeff's cock for a moment, feeling his own twitch. A hand fell down to his own boxers, and he slid his hand into his pants, groaning as he tugged at himself.

"Don't." Nick's head jerked up, and he looked at Jeff with wide, pleading eyes.

"Bu –"

"Get your hands out of your fucking pants. I'm the only one who's going to make you come. Got that?" Nick whimpered, and Jeff tilted his head back again. Nick's hand slowly slipped out of his pants, and he groaned as his cock strained painfully against the fabric of his pants. He leaned forward, his lips parting and he took the tip in his mouth.

His tongue swirled around it, and he smeared the pre-cum, his eyes moving up to Jeff's face, watching as he leaned back, lost in the feeling. Nick was encouraged as a moan left Jeff's lips, and he slid his mouth down, taking him deeper and hollowing his cheeks. Jeff's hands fell to his hair, running almost painfully through it, his nails scraping against Nick's scalp.

"Merde,"7 Jeff groaned, his hips jerking forward slightly. Nick groaned and slid down even further, taking him until he felt the tip of Jeff's cock brush against the back of his throat, and he gagged slightly around it. Jeff let out a whimper at the feeling. "H – hum." Nick nodded slightly before obliging, humming at the back of his throat around Jeff.

Jeff jerked his hips again, and his fingers tightened. Nick's mouth slipped down, and he pulled off with a wet pop, licking down his cock and then swirling around the tip again. He took the head in his mouth and sucked before running his tongue down the underside, his hand reaching up and taking a hold of the base. His other hand cupped his balls, and he smirked. His lips slowly moved around it again, and he took it deeper.

"Can't –" Jeff reached down, his hand tangling into Nick's hair as he groaned and held him in place. "Relax your throat," he managed to say before he began thrusting his hips forward, fucking Nick's mouth. Nick groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as Jeff pushed all the way in and pulled out. He set a steady rhythm, only occasionally slowing down or speeding up.

Nick did his best to hold still, humming and breathing through his nose. He looked up at Jeff, whimpering, and he rocked his own hips against the floor, trying to get some sort of friction. He was painfully hard, and with Jeff coming undone, letting loose like this, it was nearly impossible for him to keep it together.

Jeff's pace got more erratic, and Nick soaked up every moan that left his mouth, every little jerk of his hips. His jaw was starting to ache, but seeing Jeff come apart under _his_ touch made it worth it. He groaned, letting out a finally moan. "Merde… Nick, je vais – I'm gonna –" He didn't get out his full warning before he was coming down Nick's throat. Nick groaned, taking as much as he could, hollowing his cheeks out and sucking, trying to milk him through it.

When he pulled back, Nick let out a raspy breath. "Damn." Jeff seemed to lie there for a moment, his eyes shut and his breathing deep and unsteady. Nick's hand slowly slipped down, and as if he had some sort of extra sense for that, Jeff's eyes snapped open.

"Oh, no, you don't." Before Nick could let out another word, he was pinned down to the teacher's desk. "Let's see now… It's your turn, isn't it?" He pulled Nick's boxers and pants down swiftly without another word. "God, you're gorgeous."

He felt Jeff's breath ghost on him from behind, and Jeff slid back, fumbling through his own discarded pants. He pulled his wallet out. "What are you doing?" Nick asked, trying to look behind. Jeff pulled out what had to be a small container of lube and a condom. Nick's breath caught in his throat. _Oh_.

Nick fell behind him, and he felt his breath brush against him again. Jeff's hand went out, spreading his legs, and he lick the backside of Nick's cock, chuckling quietly. "This might feel a bit weird at first, but…" His tongue darted, licking up before moving to the tight ring of muscles.

"What are you – Oh. Oh, _fuck_."

Nick gripped the desk as his tongue slid in, pressing through and curling inside. His hips squirmed against the wood, and he let out a small whimper. Jeff chuckled again, and he slowly slid his tongue in and out before increasing his pace, fucking him with it. Nick's stomach coiled, and he groaned, trying desperately to get more friction against his cock.

There was the sound of a bottle being uncapped, and he felt something wet and slick prod at him. Two of Jeff's fingers slowly pushed in, and there was a slight burn that accompanied it. Still, Nick keened, taking a moment to adjust before pushing against them.

"More. Please. Please, more," he begged, jerking and letting out another moan as Jeff curled them inside of him.

Jeff alternated between pulling his fingers in and out and messing with his tongue, and Nick felt like he was on an edge. His entire body shook from the effort, yet it wasn't nearly enough to put him close to the edge. Jeff added a third and a fourth finger, and Nick groaned as Jeff brushed up at a point inside of him, making him moan into a stack of papers.

"Please, please…" He rocked back and forth against them, trying to get them deeper and harder in as Jeff thrust his fingers in and out, moving his head away after a while.

"Please what?"

"What do you fucking think? Fuck me. Please, please… I need you so badly." He was babbling now, and Jeff leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the back of his throat.

"Since you said please," he muttered, pulling his fingers out.

Nick rocked against the desk impatiently as Jeff slipped on the condom and put more lube on. He felt something larger than the fingers gently press against him.

"You ready?" He didn't give Nick a chance to respond before sliding in.

Nick groaned, pushing back up against him and taking him as deeper slowly. He let out a whimper and after a moment nodded.

"'M ready," he mumbled, before reaching his arms back and grabbing Jeff's hips, pressing back suddenly as hard as he could, taking him all the way.

Jeff groaned, and Jeff pulled out before pushing back in. Jeff's hands reached down, and he grabbed Nick, using him to thrust in deeper.

"God, you're so tight." His nails dug into Nick, and Nick let out a louder yelp, his eyes closing.

They worked generally without speaking. Nick reached back, his head craning backwards and his hand reaching out, grabbing Jeff's tie and pulling him forward uncomfortably so that their lips crashed together. He nipped at the lower one and moaned, still moving his hips in rhythm with Jeff's.

"N'arrête pas," Jeff moaned against him before speeding up.

It didn't take long before Nick was close. He thrust up several more times, slipping out of Jeff's rhythm, and suddenly his stomach coiled up, the warmth pooling and spreading everywhere. Arching his back, he came, coating the desk and a few papers.

He let out a whimper as Jeff called out as well, his pace getting off as well as he continued rocking back and forth, alternating harder and weaker.

"So close. So tight," he babbled, his eyes shut. Nick groaned, and suddenly he felt Jeff freeze, his fingers giving one final squeeze.

They lay there panting for a few moments, before Jeff pulled out. Nick turned around so that his back was leaning against the desk, and he pulled Jeff down on top of him again. He hummed quietly before pressing another kiss to Jeff's lips.

"So, tutoring again tomorrow?" Nick asked, and Jeff let out a small laugh.

"For as long as you want."

1. Okay, who wants to tell me…

2. Pay attention.

3. Is there something funny, Nick?

4. Literally "my little cabbage" but it's just a pet name for a girlfriend or boyfriend

5. That's the chair that I need (but with a wrong version of "that" the first time)

6. And that, that is your fault.

7. Shit


End file.
